Esophageal obstruction due to cancer can produce debilitating dysphagia. Rapid and safe palliation of dysphagia is usually possible with endoscopic implantation of expandable metal sent. A major complication of these prosthesis is occlusion due to tumor ingrowth or overgrowth. The current proposal addresses ion implantation of a radioactive nuclide into the metallic stent to prevent tumor ingrowth and restenosis. Low intensity (less than 5 microcuries) 45 Ca beta emitter will deliver focused radiation to effectively control tumor ingrowth and provide a reasonable palliative care for inoperable esophageal carcinoma. This innovative approach is effective in improving the quality of life of patients and reducing health care costs associated with complications and the need for additional intervention. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: There are more than 10,000 stents placed in terminal patients suffering from esophagus strictures per year in the U.S.(11) An additional 15,000 stents are used internationally each year. Beta emitting esophageal stents (ES) will deliver local radiation to prevent subsequent tumor ingrowth and eliminate the need for repeat hospitalization and additional intervention. Beta emitting ESs are cost effective and will be a commercial success.